blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Hundred Mile Race/Gallery/1
Prologue: Race broadcast S3E2 Starting stadium.png S3E2 Becky Checkerflag appears.png S3E2 Becky addresses the crowd.png S3E2 Race cars cheer in the stands.png S3E2 Becky "How big is it".png|"How big is it, you asked." S3E2 Not 10 miles.png S3E2 Not 20 miles.png S3E2 Not 50 miles.png S3E2 100 mile marker at finish line.png S3E2 It's 100 miles.png S3E2 Becky "That's right".png S3E2 Becky "This is...".png|This is... S3E2 Becky "...the Hundred...".png|The Hundred... S3E2 Becky "...Mile...".png|...Mile... S3E2 Becky "...Race!".png|...Race! S3E2 Becky "And here come the racers now".png S3E2 Racers enter the stadium.png S3E2 Green race car passing by.png S3E2 Yellow race car passing by.png S3E2 Rally, Dash and Fender waving to the crowd.png Blaze joins the race S3E2 Becky sees one more racer coming.png S3E2 Swoops flying to VelocityVille.png|Yahoo! S3E2 Blaze waving from Swoops.png S3E2 Blaze's foglights glow.png S3E2 Virtual blueprint materializes.png S3E2 Blaze transforms into a race car.png S3E2 Blaze jumping out of Swoops.png S3E2 Blaze lands in the stadium.png S3E2 Blaze says hey.png|Hey! I hope you're ready! Cuz, we're about to be in the Hundred Mile Race! S3E2 AJ notices Rally, Dash and Fender.png S3E2 Rally, Dash and Fender spotted.png S3E2 Rally, Dash and Fender see Blaze.png S3E2 Blaze greeting Rally, Dash and Fender.png S3E2 Blaze and Fender high tire.png S3E2 Blaze "We wouldn't miss this race for the world".png S3E2 Blaze and Fender low tire.png S3E2 Race cars hear Becky's warning cue.png S3E2 AJ realizing the race is about to start.png|"C'mon everyone! Sounds like the race is about to start!" S3E2 Race cars head for the start line.png A "snack" for Crusher S3E2 Crusher and Pickle enter the stadium.png S3E2 Crusher and Pickle arrive at the race.png S3E2 Crusher "this race car is here to win".png S3E2 Pickle astounded by how big the race is.png S3E2 Pickle offers Crusher a snack.png S3E2 Crusher begging for a snack.png S3E2 Pickle checks his picnic basket.png S3E2 Pickle takes out a birdhouse.png S3E2 Crusher "that's not a snack".png S3E2 Pickle puts the birdhouse away.png S3E2 Pickle "I bet you're gonna wanna eat".png S3E2 Pickle takes out a shovel.png S3E2 Crusher "That's not a snack, either!".png S3E2 Pickle puts the shovel away.png S3E2 Pickle "maybe you'd like".png S3E2 Pickle takes out a hot dog.png S3E2 Crusher "A hot dog!".png S3E2 Crusher takes the hot dog.png S3E2 Crusher eats the hot dog.png S3E2 Crusher ate a shoe hot dog.png S3E2 Crusher disgusted by the shoe hot dog.png The race begins S3E2 Race cars line up at the start.png S3E2 Crusher pushing past the race cars.png S3E2 Crusher shocked to see Race Car Blaze.png S3E2 Blaze "see you at the finish line".png S3E2 Mark Setgo driving to the podium.png S3E2 Mark Setgo standing.png S3E2 Mark gives the starting announcement.png|"When I say go, the race begins. First one to a hundred miles wins!" S3E2 Rally, Dash and Fender ready to race.png|"On your mark..." S3E2 Blaze and Crusher ready to race.png|"Get set..." S3E2 Side view of the start line.png S3E2 Mark "Go!".png|"GOOOOOOOOO!!!" S3E2 Race cars starting the Hundred Mile Race.png S3E2 And they're off.png|Let's go racing, friends!!! S3E2 Race cars in the first turn.png S3E2 Race cars in a twist.png S3E2 Blaze and Dash side by side.png S3E2 Blaze and Dash let a race car through.png S3E2 Blaze jumps at the top of a hill.png S3E2 Blaze jumping downhill.png S3E2 Blaze lands at the bottom of the hill.png S3E2 Blaze driving uphill.png S3E2 Race cars drive past mile 5.png S3E2 Race cars reach 5 miles.png S3E2 Crusher determined.png S3E2 Crusher passes a green race car.png S3E2 Crusher passes an orange race car.png S3E2 Crusher neck and neck with Fender.png S3E2 Obstacle up ahead.png S3E2 Ramps springing out of the track.png S3E2 Crusher and Fender approaching the ramp.png S3E2 Crusher sprung off a ramp.png S3E2 Crusher flying over to Blaze.png S3E2 Crusher lands.png S3E2 Crusher not happy to see Blaze.png S3E2 Blaze and Crusher sprung in the air.png S3E2 Race cars pass the 10 mile marker.png S3E2 Race cars driving up a big jump.png S3E2 Race cars jump through the air.png S3E2 Crusher finishes the jump first.png S3E2 Race cars drive in loop-de-loops.png S3E2 Race cars jump off the loops.png S3E2 Race cars land.png S3E2 Race cars pass the 15 mile marker.png To return to the The Hundred Mile Race episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 3 episode galleries